


Lessons

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack decide to help their young friends on the most important night of their lives. </p><p>“Jack Darling, you know that Dot and Hugh’s wedding is merely a week away?”</p><p>“And what exactly made you think of that?”</p><p>“Just the sweet pleasure you give me and the deep concern for their first night together.” She answered as she gently caressed his cheek.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I’m worried, Jack.”</p><p>“Why?  Those two are crazy about each other.”</p><p>Phryne smiled and shrugged, “They are also completely inexperienced and very religious.”</p><p>“So, most people fumble through on their first night together.”</p><p>“But Jack, both of them?  Neither of them have any experience at all. And no one really to turn to but…”</p><p>“You are not suggesting…?”</p><p>“Of course, Darling, Hugh lost his father and he can’t really get what he would need from his religious mother.  And though Dot’s mother is a dear, she is even more religious and must have thought of the King as her husband did his duty for God and Country.  They need loving guidance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full story that is completely original for this Miss Fishers Murder Mystery fan fiction. This will take place after the Christmas Special and maybe after season 3 since it is about Dot and Hugh's wedding and that will probably be at the end of the season. 
> 
> Phryne and Jack are in a relationship in this story, there is a degree of sexual content for mature audiences. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

LESSONS  
BY  
RI 

This is my first full story that is completely original for this Miss Fishers Murder Mystery fan fiction. This will take place after the Christmas Special and maybe after season 3 since it is about Dot and Hugh's wedding and that will probably be at the end of the season. 

Phryne and Jack are in a relationship in this story, there is a degree of sexual content for mature audiences. 

 

This is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Underwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

 

“Jack Darling, you know that Dot and Hugh’s wedding is merely a week away?”

They were curled around each other on the sofa near the fire in her boudoir. They fit perfectly together and though tangled they looked very comfortable. Shoes off, Jack in just slacks and a shirt as Phryne was comfortable in a silk robe. Jack had been nuzzling her neck but he looked up surprised when he heard her question.

“And what exactly made you think of that?”

“Just the sweet pleasure you give me and the deep concern for their first night together.” She answered as she gently caressed his cheek.

He enjoyed the caress but he was astute enough to realize she was relating an idea that had just popped into her agile mind. He pulled back a bit more to assess her expressive eyes and to try to get a jump on her quick mind.

“And?”

“I’m worried, Jack.”

“Why? Those two are crazy about each other.”

Phryne smiled and shrugged, “They are also completely inexperienced and very religious.”

“So, most people fumble through on their first night together.”

“But Jack, both of them? Neither of them have any experience at all. And no one really to turn to but…”

“You are not suggesting…?”

“Of course, Darling, Hugh lost his father and he can’t really get what he would need from his religious mother. And though Dot’s mother is a dear, she is even more religious and must have thought of the King as her husband did his duty for God and Country. They need loving guidance.”

Jack chuckled at the picture, “And you want better for our young friends?”

“Well of course, don’t you?”

“Of course, but your not saying that we…you and I...?”

“Who else, between us we have a lifetime of good solid experience to share.”

 

Jack buried his head into her shoulder and moaned. Phryne smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, then went on saying, 

 

"Now Darling, this is what we are going to do”

 

HUGH

 

DI Jack Robinson entered his station with a mission. There was purpose in his step and a glint in his eye as he said good morning to his men.

“Collins, my office in 5 minutes.”

Hugh looked stunned. There was briskness in voice that usually meant he had done something wrong. But he couldn't think of a thing. “Yes Sir.” He replied, he tried to make sure the confusion stayed out of his voice.

Jack hung up his coat and hat on the pegs outside his door. Then he entered his office where he slipped off his jacket and locked the back door. He sat down and drummed his fingers.

Hugh quietly entered his office, Jack could see the poor man was nervous. “Don’t look like a nervous rabbit, you did nothing wrong. I just need to talk to you. Close and lock that door.

Hugh did what he was told but his confusion was clearly readable on his face. Though he was relieved that he was not in trouble, he could not see what it was that was so urgent and private. “Is it a new investigation, Sir? We have not received word of any activity since I came on duty, in fact it is quiet and…”

“No Hugh, this is personal. Please sit down.”

“Uh…personal? In what way?” Hugh sat in one of the inspectors guest chairs. Did he hear something from Dot last night after he left Miss Fishers house?

“Miss Fisher feels that since we are close and that since your beloved father has passed on that I could give you some insight to make your wedding night beautiful and not just mandatory. It is of course a suggestion, if you don’t want me to help you that’s fine. I am happy to do it though if you want to accept my help.” Jack did feel a bit ridiculous offering a grown man this help but from the wide eyed expression on Hugh’s face he could see Phryne’s point.

“Sir?”

“Call me Jack, right now we are discussing this as friends. Forget I’m your boss and just think of me as a confidant. I will give you the benefit of my experience and Miss Fisher is going to do the same for Dot, as we speak.”

Hugh’s eyes grew even wider, “She is?”

Jack almost laughed at his reaction to that. “Hugh, she is not going to teach Dot the Kama Sutra, she is just giving her perspective on what will happen that night. She wants to make her comfortable by giving her guidance on her part too, so she understands what happens. The object of these chats is to help you both so it will be beautiful for both of you.”

Hugh swallowed hard at that, and looked at him helplessly.

Jack suppressed another chuckle by taking a sip of his coffee from his thermos. He offered Hugh some who nodded. As he poured him a cup he thought, “Oh boy, I hope Phryne is having an easier time of it.” 

 

************

DOROTHY 

Phryne came down to breakfast very cheerful in her black silk kimono and said, “Good Morning, Everyone!” Burt, Cec, Mr. Butler and Dot replied just as cheerfully. Burt and Cec, I have an assignment for you two. I need to go to the track and see if there are any races you feel might be fixed.” She smiled to herself and the boys tried to repress a cheerful expression. 

Burt had a gleeful look as he said, “Sure Miss, I didn't know you had a case.’

“It just came up last night. Here is the money for the day, use it wisely.” 

“Yes Miss. Bye.” The boys smiled and waved as they went out on their plum assignment.

“Dear Mr Butler, I have an assignment for you as well. Would you mind going to all the service agencies and see if you can find a footman that fits this description?” She asked sweetly handing him a piece of paper with the description.

Mr. Butler read and looked at his employer a little dismayed, “This is a bit vague miss.”

“I know but it is the best I can do at this time.”

“Of course, Miss. I will be happy to look into it for you of course. I will do my best.”

“I know that Mr Butler, I have the utmost confidence in you.”

Mr Butler smiled at his employer affectionately, nodded to Dot and took his leave.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Phryne turned and looked at her real object. “Now my darling Dot, will you come upstairs with me? I need to have a bit of a chat with you.”

"Yes of course, Miss," said Dot as she followed Phryne out of the room.

Phryne had a wicked smile as she led the way up to her boudoir. She sat on her bed and patted the space next to her smiling at her friend. She smiled sweetly at Dot and said, "In all confidence I have to tell you I sent them all out on wild goose chases." 

"What? Why?" Asked Dot her eyes widening in shock.

"Well last night I remembered that you only have a week till your wedding. And more important your wedding night. I want it to be beautiful."

"Thank you but why did you send the boys out?"

"It's simple Dot, I don't want them to know about this. And I don't think either of us want them to over hear any of my advise. Also Jack is having a similar chat with Hugh right at this minute, isn't that exciting?"

 

Dot nodded but looked a bit panicked at the thought of both talks.

"Yes, poor Hugh lost his father and my dear Jack is stepping into the role for him. And though your Mum is an excellent and loving woman she is far too religious to have an open chat about the womanly arts. So I am going to be your guardian angel and Jack is going to be Hugh's."

"Oh?"

*** *** ***

 

HUGH

"The first thing to remember, Hugh is this is the most important romantic night of your married lives,"

"Should I take notes, Sir?"

"This not an investigation. This is for you and your bride..."

"I know that, Sir but I would feel better if I could take notes. So that I can be sure I have it all down correctly in my head."

Jack sighed, "Very well," Jack pulled out a ream of paper from his desk and took out a spare fountain pen. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Sir." Hugh started to busily write down notes...

"Hugh, I haven't actually said anything yet."

"I just wrote down that this important and underlined it."

"Didn't you already know that?"

"Yes Sir...sorry...I'm...."

Jack got up and went to Hugh putting a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder. "Shh, it's all right, Hugh. Between Miss Fisher and I it will be a wonderful wedding night for you both. I promise."

Hugh nodded and smiled, DI Jack Robinson was a man he truly liked and respected. He was a tough boss, but he was also kind and compassionate. He listened to him and he was the closest to a father that Hugh had, he was always honest with Hugh and he always gave him the truth. Most of all he understood what he wanted the most was to be a good investigator and a very good man.

Of course Hugh would never say that to his boss, the man was very private and guarded. Though he showed more through his eyes then he knew, Hugh knew that he felt deeply though he never betrayed how he felt. Hugh wanted to be just like him.

Jack smiled at Hugh, he saw that he was calm again. " To start with you will follow the bellman up to your room. Allow the bellman to enter the room first with your luggage and then lift Dot up into your arms, gently cradling her head against your shoulder. And carry her over the threshold kissing her tenderly on the other side."

Hugh was writing and nodding, "Yes Sir, carry her over the threshold...why?"

"Because Dorothy has read about it in all her books and it is considered romantic. Brides dream about that special moment."

"Did you...?"

"Yes, of course...."

"Oh."

"It was the war that destroyed our marriage, we were very happy before I went off to fight the damn Kaiser. Of course we were always very different from each other...not much in common... but we were...anyway, romance is very important,"

Hugh swallowed and nodded.

Jack shook his head and sighed. "Sorry Hugh, when you think of these things and you have baggage like I do, old ghosts come up. But romance is very important and this ritual is what all young brides like Dorothy expect. So you carry her into the room and gently place her on the bed."

"But Sir, the bellman?"

"Don't worry, he has seen it a thousand times, all he wants is his tip."

"Oh yes...yes of course."

Jack sighed and smiled softly. "So now your all alone in your room, you tipped the bellman and he left. Take off your overcoat, jacket and cummerbund so your in your shirt sleeves. Then take off Dorothy's coat and hang them up. Then come back, sit on the bed next to her and kiss her. In that book that Miss Fisher gave you did you read about how to French Kiss?

Hugh's Adam Apple was bobbing up and down, but he nodded and said, "Yes Sir."

"Call me Jack for right now Hugh. We left the Inspector behind I am your friend giving you guidance for the most important night of your life. Have you attempted to give Dorothy a French kiss?"

"Ummm, no sir...."

"Well I would suggest you kiss her that night that way. Poor everything you can into it. All the love and passion you have in your soul, should just pour out of you. She will respond by opening up her mouth naturally."

"She will?"

Jack almost rolled his eyes but he didn't, he smiled gently and said, "Yes, she will. I promise you she will respond, she will respond because she loves you as much as you love her. "

*** *** ***

 

DOROTHY

"Now if I know my Jack the ultimate romantic he will tell Hugh to carry you over the threshold."

"He will?"

"Of course, then he will hang up your coat as well his own, and his jacket. Then he will sit beside you on the bed and ...have you and Hugh tried the French form of kissing yet? I gave him a book with some very good illustrations in it. "

"No Miss."

"Call me Phryne please Dot, its an open mouth kiss that is very..."

"Oh no...no...I..."

Phryne put a warm hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently. "Steady Dot. You will welcome it, and I know Hugh will be delicate and gentle. I gave him a very good book on the subject, with that and Jack's help it should feel magical. Like your floating on a cloud. The best way is to let him lead the way, let your tongue go, your instincts and hormones will guide you just let go and enjoy it. If you feel you want it deeper just gently put your hands behind his head and gently nudge him toward you. let your fingers run through his hair and feel the texture as you gently bring him closer to you. Touch what you want and just feel like your fingers are an extension of your need." Phryne closed her eyes and licked her lips as she thought of Jack's kisses last night, as he explored her mouth and she felt like she had flown away on a cloud of passion and the need to touch all of him caused her to undo the buttons of his shirt and explore his wonderful chest as Jack explored her breasts...

"Miss...Phryne..."

Phryne opened her eyes and smiled, "Sorry Dot, I distracted myself. Believe me Dot, you will enjoy it."

Dot nodded but she also tensed up.

Phryne sighed and rubbed Dot's shoulder again.

 

*** *** ***

 

HUGH

"The kiss will set the tone of the whole night for you. If you do it correctly she will naturally return it, opening her mouth and return your passion with equal desire." Jack closed his eyes and saw a beautiful red mouth opening up slightly beckoning him, "Your kiss will open you both up and relax you." He imagined in his mind's eye kissing Phryne with passion and love, as he licked his lips. He cleared his throat and continued as he saw himself with his Phryne slowly unbuttoning each button as he lowered his head to kiss her neck, "Then when you pull apart you can tenderly kiss her neck or suck gently on her ear as you unbutton her blouse..."

"Sir...?"

Jack's eyes flashed open and he felt annoyed at being interrupted in his day dream, He suppressed that and said, "Hugh this is hard enough with out you calling me, Sir. I want you to call me Jack. Is that understood?"

Hugh was a bit surprised at the anger in his boss's voice but he nodded and replied, "Yes Sir... Jack..."

Wonderful, thought Jack. I've been knighted. "Hugh, do you have an objection to helping your bride disrobe on your honeymoon?"

"No, of course not...but..."

"I would not tell you this as I guide you if I did not think it was important. You want your bride to feel in a cloud of love and lust. Believe me, your love and need will be reciprocated. She will feel it too. This is all very important, believe me."

"I do understand, believe me but I am not sure if I can do it."

"I know you can, you are capable of kissing your love and unbuttoning are you not?"

"Yes Sir...I mean Jack...I mean..."

Jack closed his eyes and sent a sweet thought to his Phryne, "Oh my love, I hope Dot is an easier student."

 

**** **** ****

 

DOROTHY

After a serious lesson with a carrot on how to use her mouth effectively, Phryne smiled at Hugh's surprise at some of the techniques his wife will know. "Hell I have not used some of them on my Jack yet." She thought wickedly to herself.

After putting the carrot down on a plate, Dot thought she would never think of a carrot in the same way again. Phryne smiled and said softly, "Now Darling, Hugh will begin to tenderly disrobe you..." Dot's eyes grew huge. "You will enjoy it Dot just trust in your Hugh." Dot nodded. 

Phryne smiled and then said softly as she closed her eyes and thought of the night before and thought of the artistic, talented hands of her Jack, " He will gently flood your lovely neck and chest with sweet kisses as he tenderly unbuttons your blouse. Your lovely hands caress his back and your instinct will be to pull him closer, follow it. You will of course be wearing the lingerie that I bought you for your going away suit. It will look delicious against your lovely skin. It looks beautiful but gives easy access, Hugh will continue to kiss you and maybe a little nibble against your ear lobe or suck it gently. His hands will begin to caress your breasts in soft strokes that will cause you to feel it in your tummy as your step-ins fill with liquid..."

"Oh Miss! My breasts? My step-ins? I....no...I can't..."

Phryne's eyes snapped opened her step-ins were already wet as she imagined just what Jack's talented hands could do to her breasts. She took a deep steadying breath and then looked into the terrified eyes of her dear friend. 

"Of course he will touch your breasts, what do you think they are for Dot, just something to hold up your dresses?"

"No, they are for feeding babies..."

Phryne shook her head and caressed her friends cheek. "My darling Dot, you will not have a baby till you have sex. And believe me my Darling Dorothy there is nothing so delicious as having the man you love fondle your breasts..."

"OH Miss...I'm so scared...I don't think I can do this...."

"Of course you can, Dot. Its all very natural. It is not scary. Hugh loves you and he is being taught by the kindest and most gentle man on the planet, there is nothing to be scared of. We will try out an experiment. Take off your blouse. " Phryne takes off hers with out a thought. Shyly Dot takes off hers and swallows. Phryne shakes her head, "Ok put your hands on each breast like this. " Phryne puts her hands over her breast where her nipples are. "Then close your eyes and imagine your Hugh's hands and tenderly caress yourself. Doesn't that feel lovely?"

With her eyes closed feeling her own breasts really for the first time and imagining Hugh's hands caressing her, she had to admit it brought out feelings she had never had in her life before and it felt very good. "My nipples are feeling funny and the skin feels crinkly but yes it feels very good, is this normal, Miss...I mean Phryne...."

"That's perfect Dot, it means your being affected by the caress. Does your tummy feel funny and is your heart beating faster, your breath more shallow?"

Dot nodded, her face was becoming red and Phryne could see her breathing hitching. She smiled and said, "Good, now give one a your breast a little pinch to spike it up a bit."

Dot did as she was told and was stunned at her reaction, her body now felt funny all over and she felt her legs opening up as if expecting something. Phryne could see Dot's body setting herself up for masturbation, she was not going there yet she wanted her young friend to discover her own body. She was pleased at how responsive Dot was at her own touch. "Hugh your a lucky young man." She thought to herself.

 

*** *** ***

 

HUGH

 

"Now Hugh your ready for the most important part of lovemaking to any woman, her breasts..."

 

"What?!"

 

Jack signed and said softly, "Hugh, how are you going to handle the rest of lovemaking if you can't handle foreplay? Foreplay is very important to a woman, you need to understand how to love a woman, it's very important."

He swallowed and blinked several times. Then he rounded his shoulders nodded once and said, "Ready...um, Jack."

"Good boy. Now you put your hands gently on each breast in the darkened area around the nipples and gently caress them. Your still kissing her, or nibbling her neck or ear. Your being tender and gentle and listening to her and her responses. You want to make sure your giving her pleasure at all times, and remember where she responds so you can go back again and again. Remember when you nibble any part of her it is tenderly never hard enough to make a mark on her. Your only job is to give her pleasure and that should give you pleasure, believe me listening to your lady moan should have quite an affect on you."

"In what way will it affect me?"

Jack tried to keep from smirking but he was not sure he was entirely successful, "You will get excited too, it should lead to a..." Hugh's eyes grew wide, "Hugh, have you ever pleased yourself?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Well when your making love to the woman you love you should have an equal reaction, in other words you will start to have an erection."

"Oh?"

"Well with out it the rest of the evening will not be a success so reacting in this way is a very good thing."

"Yes Sir...I mean Jack...I mean..."

"Calm down Hugh, do you want to take a break?"

"No, please go on."

Jack signed and nodded. He closed his eyes and imagined Phryne's beautiful long neck and his nibbles against it, her pert breasts as he caressed them, " As you caress her breasts she should arch her back to bring them even closer to you, so you kiss your way down her neck to one of her breasts while still caressing the other, then bring your mouth to the area you've been caressing and gently beginning to suckle the breast..."

"Sir...Jack!!!"

Jack's eyes snapped open. He felt his own erection at imagining himself making love to Phryne's beautiful breasts have its own effect, Hugh's face was red and shocked. He was sitting straight up. 

"Take one of your hands and pretend one of the knuckles to be Dot's nipple. Now suck it like you would suck your own thumb," He watched Hugh's Adam's Apple bob nervously but he did as he was told, "Do it gently, no teeth but your tongue should caress the nipple." He watched Hugh with his eyes closed tenderly suckle his own hand, he walked behind him so he could make sure he would not hurt Dot, "All right pull back and let me see your hand." Hugh showed him the back of his hand, it was wet but no marks on it. "Good, do you think you can do that with Dot?"  
Hugh sucked in his bottom lip nervously and nodded. 

Jack paced in front of Hugh and then said, "Now you will switch to caressing that breast and suckle the other one which should be craving equal time..."

 

*** *** *** ***

 

DOROTHY

"He will do what?"

"Oh darling there is nothing like it except sex of course, he will massage your breasts maybe even squeeze your nipple gently your body will respond of it own accord, you will push your breasts forward begging for more..."

 

*** *** ***

 

HUGH

 

"What?!"

"Oh yes, Hugh. The human body knows exactly what it wants. She will instruct you through her movements and moans..."

"Her....her....moans...?"

"Hugh, in this case its of pleasure, its a good thing, it means she is enjoying it. It will sound different then moans of pain, it makes her feel good and you too."

"Oh?" responded Hugh trying to act like he understand but Jack could see he was highly confused.

"Believe me you both will feel wonderful, its very exciting to satisfy the woman you love." Jack smiled and winked at him.

"The woman you love is a very experienced woman, Miss Fisher knows what she is doing. What if my Dot is not ready for this?"

Jack shook his head and sat in his chair leaning back and replied in a gentle and kindly manner, "Hugh, your Dot is a sexual being like the rest of us. Don't fool yourself into thinking that she is not ready for this, your right, Phryne is very experienced and she will make sure your Dot is ready. " My Phryne is very, very experienced and she may teach Dot more then I am teaching poor Hugh, the lucky boy. "I wonder if Dot is being as difficult as Hugh is?" Thought Jack as Hugh looked nervously tight lipped and uncomfortable, he felt for the young man across from him but it was better like this then in more ...worldly ways that he could be taught.

 

*** *** ***

 

DOROTHY

 

"MIss...I mean Phryne, I don't think I can do what your explaining to me...."

"Stop panicking Dot, you already know your Hugh, he will be ever so gentle. "

Dot nodded, "I know Hugh will be gentle, I am not worried about him. I am worried that I will not be up to..."

"But my Darling Dot, it will be natural. Your body will respond from your husband's loving touch. I am just trying to tell you what to expect so your not scared. It will be so loving and beautiful, please believe me."

Dot nodded, Phryne could see she was nervous.

"Would you like to take a little break?"

"No, please lets continue..."

"That's my brave darling, Dot. Believe me, this will be pleasent. I trust in my Jack, he will teach him the softest and most gentlemanly way. It will be beautiful."

Dot sucked her bottom lip and nodded. "Oh boy, I wonder how my Jack is doing?"

 

*** *** ***

 

HUGH

 

"So now she's aroused and she may even be pushing you down toward her center. You will kiss your way down to her...private parts, " Jack made a mental shrug, " you might want to play with her belly button with your tongue that is a sensitive area, and you use one hand on her breast and then use the other hand to part her under garments away so you can..."

"But why?"

"It's a gentle way to prepare your lady for sex." Said Jack softly in a kind voice.

Hugh swallowed and nodded.

"There are several ways to love her there, you can use her fingers and rub her private area or you can kiss your way down and lick it tenderly..."

"Li...lick it?

Jack smiled rakishly, "Its wonderful, Hugh. You will enjoy its better then a lollipop, believe me."

"Uh"

"Now I have neglected to tell you what Dot will be doing during this, and what your body will be doing as well." Hugh's Adams Apple was bobbing up down like crazy he didn't want the Inspector to know how his body was responding to imaging loving Dotty the way he was describing. His erection was already happening and he tried to explain to his friend and superior officer in a respectful manner.

"I have been seeing myself doing each step to my Dotty and I feel my body respond just by the description..."

Jack smiled and nodded, "That is very good, believe me Hugh that's normal. My own advise from my experience is not to let your own erection distract you, your first goal should be your desire to make your bride happy. You should be concentrating only on her, making her happy. Once she is sated and happy, once she has had her..." another mental shrug, "once she has gone over the edge, you can then satisfy yourself. Some men, the uncaring ones, will go only for their own satisfaction but that is not love making. You want to make love to her, so she will float away on her own ultimate reaction and then you will be happy to go off on your own."

"That's all I want, I want my Dotty to be happy."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Good man."

 

*** *** ***

DOROTHY

 

 

"Now Darling Dot, when he reaches your vagina..."

Dot gasped!

"Well it is the proper name for it, there will be several ways that he can satisfy you. Jack will give him several options and if I know him he will tell Hugh to make sure your happy before he even tries to satisfy himself, because that is what he does, " she said with a smile at the memory of his lovemaking style last night and right to the very first time. 

"He would do that for me?"

"Of course..."

"But my sister says...."

Phryne rolls her eyes at the thought that Lola was trying to teach her about love. "No disrespect to your sister but any good man, a man who loves you will do that for you. Part of your role is to guide him to where your private place is, sadly most men, not Jack or Hugh of course, but most men assume they know a woman's body, They think we are all alike, well our personalities are different and so are our bodies."

"I see."

"You can allow me to help you show the way but you would have to allow me to guide you, or you can follow my instructions and feel around yourself and I will show you where your pleasure points are...."

Dot's eyes grown wide, "I....I...I..."

"Darling you have never explored...?"

"No, it's a sin..."

"Dot it's essential that you explore yourself for your own happiness, know thyself, didn't Jesus, say that?"

"He didn't mean that?"

"How do you know, you weren't there?"

 

*** **** ****

 

HUGH

 

 

"Sir...I mean Jack, I'm worried?"

"About?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You mean during intercourse?"

Hugh swallowed and nodded.

"If you follow what I just taught you, she will be fine. Always put her first, don't allow yourself to go wild and think of her pleasure at all times, be the master of your own body and then she will always be safe. I do have to tell you a virgin like Dot will have initial pain, she will bleed so using your fingers will make it easier on her. Once you break through her wall, she will bleed and you will gently pleasure her to overcome that initial pain with pleasure and make her feel loved. You can then either use your tongue for oral sex or continue to use your finger. Once she is sated and content then you can satisfy yourself. But be loving, and controlled and she will be happy I assure you. You will find your own rhythm that will make you both happy and she will guide you to what that rhythm is. I know you will both have a beautiful, happy and safe honeymoon, I believe in you both and so does Phryne, that's why were doing this."

"I will, I'll remember Jack, thank you so much. Do you think my Dad would have helped me like this?"

This touched Jack's heart and he could feel his heart swell, Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes, its was my Dad who taught me not in such detail, but my Dad taught me to be gentle and considerate. "

Hugh smiled affectionately and nodded, "Thank you."

"Its truly my honor to help two such wonderful people on the most important day of your lives. Now young man, Its time we went to work. "

Hugh cleared his throat and said, "Sir, can I go to the bathroom first?"

Jack smiled and chuckled, "Yes, I forgot, go take care of yourself. Once you have washed your face with cool water, then we need to get work on the Steven's case. Were back to Collins and Inspector once you leave this office."

"Yes sir, I know. "

Jack watched Hugh unlock the door and leave, Jack got up and unlocked the front door, He smiled picked up the file on top of his incoming box and started to work on his endless paper work, though his mind was on St. Kildare.

 

*** *** ***

 

DOROTHY

 

"I'll bleed?"

"Yes, we all do. It will be over quickly and Hugh will help you through it. He will take care of you, comfort you, love you. He will think of you and only you, he will take care of himself only after he is sure your happy, even if he has to do it in another room, so he won't hurt you but I suggest once your over it you don't let him do that. You won't want him to,"

"The Inspector will teach him that too?"

"Yes Jack is a very passionate but considerate lover, Hugh will follow his lead and he will make sure your content. Hugh had a great teacher."

Dot nodded, "Thank you Phryne." Phryne nodded, hugged Dot and kissed her on her forehead. "We love you both very much, we just want it to be beautiful."

"I know, we love you both too."

"Lets go make some lunch for the boys."

*** *** ***

 

LUNCH

 

Phryne and Dot arrived at the station with two huge baskets filled with delicious morsels for lunch. Phryne smiled and waved to Hugh as she walked toward Jack's office.

Dot smiled at Hugh and said, "We brought you both a nice lunch."

"Thank you," he kissed her tenderly. "Um...did you and Miss Fisher...?"

"Yes, and did you and the Inspector?" She replied quietly.

Hugh nodded as a faint blush covered his cheeks, Dot blushed too but she also smiled at how wonderful their Honeymoon was going to be. They both started to pull out food for lunch not only for Hugh but for the rest of the boys at the station.

 

*** *** ***

 

 

"So how did your chat go," Phryne asked from her perch on the edge of his desk as she fed Jack some of Mr. Butler's au-gratin.

"Difficult but ultimately satisfying, and your's with Miss Williams?"

"Same, I hope Dot is ultimately satisfied."

"Oh, I think she will be. He's a good lad."

"So are you," said Phryne with a sexy smile her eyes sparkling with love.

"Lad?" He asks with an amused smile.

"Well you have the heart of a boy."

"And the appetite of man."

Phryne chuckled as Jack snapped his mouth over the a fork full of delicious food. "Well thank heavens for that, Jack. I'm the lucky one from that appetite."

"Um...Phyrne I did have a few stray thoughts as I talked to Hugh."

"Indeed?"

"Oh yeah," he replied his eyebrows rising suggestively.

"Care to experiment?"

Jack's eyes dilated and he licked his lips. Phryne smiled wickedly as she handed him a bottle of lemonade.

"I would love to experiment, Miss Fisher."

"How about dinner at 630pm Inspector followed by some experimenting?"

"You have a date, " Jack answered Phryne with a wink. They clinked the bottle of Lemonade and smiled happily thinking of the night ahead of them.

THE END


End file.
